What if it were Gray?
by lolkittty
Summary: Gray decides to take the job of defeating Bora, or 'Salamander' and ends up meeting up with Lucy. One shot. (just ramblings of a girl who had free time for once) Cover belongs to artist


**What if Gray had been the one to first meet Lucy?**

 **Gray POV**

The job seemed troublesome but I could deal with it. One of the villagers of Hargeon had overheard someone calling themselves 'Salamander' saying they were going to kidnap a bunch of girls. The person also said that this 'Salamander' was claiming to be a Fairy Tail wizard which is why they sent the request to us. It was unacceptable to pretend to be a Fairy Tail wizard. Natsu should've taken this request but I sent him on a wild goose chase.  
I grinned at the thought, he was so easy to be fooled. Then I saw a bunch of girls surrounding someone, I could go ask them . Girls tend to know gossip, I think…

I walked into the crowd and the only one to notice me was a blonde girl in a blue and white outfit, "Umm, did you lose your shirt or something?"

"What do you mean?" I hadn't noticed anything different, then I looked down and sure enough my shirt was gone, "Shit!" but moving on that I asked her what I'd meant to, "Do you know a- Salamander?"

"Yeah, anything to help a Fairy Tail wizard!" she said cheerfully, "Past all of these love struck is a man with purple hair, he's using a love charm to keep all the girls here in love with him, you really saved me."

"Huh, did I?" I pondered what I had just done, Ignoring the thoughts I pushed past many girls until I saw the man the blonde girl was talking about. I pulled back my fist and ran up to strike him but before I could, a horde of girls jumped on me pushing me to the floor.

I managed to crawl out from underneath them to see that 'Salamander' had taken off into the sky. I was about to go after him on my ice but a girl pulled me down. Damn, why is that blonde one the only sensible girl here? The girls but she was still standing there, "So, you need any help?"

I grinned, I could use her to get closer to Salamander, "Sure."

We talked over a table and I had to say it was different then Fairy Tail's usual attitude. She was civil, kind and easy going.

"So this, Salamander guy, he is going to try and kidnap all of the young girls and sell them?" I nodded, "That's _terrible_!" She shouted turning eyes to our table.

"I know, so could you help me?" I asked.

"Of course, I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too! I just haven't joined a guild yet." She said with a smile.

"Ah~ What kind of magic do you use?" I asked. She showed me a collection of keys, "And those are?" I pondered.

"I use Celestial Spirits. I guess you could call me a Celestial Wizard I guess. I can summon spirits with all kinds of uses to help me fight and do other things. It's a holder type magic." She informed me.

"Huh, so then let us make a plan." I suggested, "But you're going to tell me what kind of spirits you have.

"Deal!" she smiled. I don't know what got over me, but seeing her smile made me smile as well.

"Gray, your shirt is gone, even after we _just_ got you a new one, seriously! Who was that kind of habit?" she complained.

The plan had gone well and for once I didn't have the army chasing me out f the town. I decided to take Lucy to Fairy Tail with me, we made a good team.

When I walked into the guild with her she was laughing at a joke I had told her. Then all of a sudden a pink haired idiot crashed into me, "You lied about the news you got!"

It certainly startled Lucy. "It's your fault for believing me you fire brained idiot!" we both head butted each other.

Then a meek voice came from behind me, "Uh, Gray, your clothes are gone." I looked at the girl and she had her hands on her face.

I didn't feel any different but when I looked down everything was gone, "Oh, could I borrow you underwear than Lucy?"

IN response I got a kick to my chest that sent me across the guild, "NO your perv!"

"Hahaha stripper! You got beat up by a girl!" Natsu yelled pointing a finger at me.

I glared at him, and then he got the kick as well, "And why did you start the meaningless fight?!" Lucy shouted making me realize that she could act like Erza at some times.

 _Well having her as my partner is going to be interesting. She was sort of cute anyway so there's no losing for me._

 **Just a one shot I did when I had free time, a long time ago, sorry if it is terrible. Anyone can adopt it and make into something better than a one shot, or just make it better in general. I love criticism!**


End file.
